My Muse (Bleach Yaoi Fanfic)
by Universal-Love-Studios
Summary: My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm a 15 year old high school student. But I'm not your typical high school student. I'm in a band with my friends and very popular in our hometown. But after a gig for a friend's party, I start running into lots of interesting characters. My life turns upside down in the strangest ways possible.
1. My Muse 1

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm a 15-year-old high school student and rising star. My band, _Muse_ , is pretty famous in my hometown. For some reason though, we've been missing gigs. This is what happens when I let Keigo be in control of our scheduling. Going inside my home, I looked around. That's odd. Usually I'm being attacked by now. "Hey Yuzu! Karin! You home?!"

"Yeah! We're in here!" I heard Yuzu call from the kitchen. "Welcome home Ichigo!"

"Thanks!" Going into the kitchen, I kissed my younger sister's head and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "Where's dad at?"

"He has a new patient. There was an accident." Karin piped up from the table where she was doing her homework. "The guy's in pretty bad shape."

"I'll go and see if he needs any help. Lord knows he'll need it. Oh, and I won't be here for dinner tonight. We're having band practice and sleeping over at Keigo's.

"Alright. I wish you would eat here sometimes..."

"Sorry sis. Duty calls." Smiling, I went to the clinic to see if dad needed any help. Karin said that the guy dad was working on patching up was in badly injured so... Going inside, I went to find them. "Dad?! You in here?!"

"Over here son! Could you bring me some more bandages?! I ran out!"

"Sure thing!" Grabbing a few extra rolls then I needs, just in case, I went into the room he was in. "Here you go. Now how banged up is this guy anyways?" I stopped in my tracks at the sight before me. The guy's expensive looking clothes were soaked and stained in blood, dried up blood was in his hair and he was stitched up almost all over his body. Bruises were starting to form also. They were big and gross shapes or purples and greens. "What the hell happened to this guy?!"

"I'm not quite sure. With the way the injuries are, it could have been a car accident."

"There is no way those are from a car accident..." Going over to get a better look, I handed the old man the rolls of bandages and looked the guy over again, paying special detail to certain things. "The way he's cute up and the color of the bruises. Not mention where they are on his body."

"how do you know of all that?"

"How many times have I come home looking almost just as beat up as him? If not worse. I've been in my fair share of fights and been jumped just as much. You made sure to check if he had a concussion, right? It looks like his head has been hit with something hard."

"Of course, I did! What kind of doctor do you think I am? Do you have no faith in your dear old dad?!"

"Shut up."

"...He doesn't have a concussion, but he'll be unconscious for a while from all the blood he's lost."

"Alright. Just make sure you've stitched him up properly. I'm heading over to Keigo's. We're doing practice and sleeping over. Call if you need anything, okay?"

A week had passed since that guy had shown up at our clinic. He hasn't woken up once since then. What makes matters worse was Rukia. She always had this worried look on her face. So, when we got to my house, I took her inside the clinic with me. "Rukia. I want you to tell me what's causing you to look so god damn worried all the time."

She sighed before looking at the ground. "I... one of my friends has gone missing. He's been gone for a week now and... I-I..."

"Did you say he's been missing for a week?" There's no way they could be the same person. Right? There's only one way to find out. "There's this guy that's been here for a week. He's been in pretty bad shape."

Head snapping up to look at him, she grabbed my arm in a tight grip gave me those big, pleading eyes. I've never seen her like this before. "Ichigo... what does he look like?"

"Well... he has kind of short black hair. It's about to his jaw I think. Kind of pale. I've been helping to treat him since dad has been busy with tween girl problems..."

"That's... that's got to be him! What room is he in?!"

How can she be so sure?! I barely gave her any information at all about him! "Calm down. I'll bring you to his room." When we got there, I was surprised to see him sitting up and looking around the room. "So, he's finally awake."

"What do you mean finally awake?! Don't tell me he's been out this whole time!" I watched as she ran over to the guy. She couldn't decide if she was more angry or relieved. "What happened?! Why are you even in this part of the city?!"

"Rukia! That's enough." Going over to the two, I placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her back a bit to give him some space. (Doctor Mode: On) "If you keep drilling him like that you won't get anywhere. You'll just make him upset and might trigger something. We're still not sure of his condition since he's been unconscious for, so long. Give him time to get his bearings and for us to give him a full checkup and treatment." I lightly patted her head and ruffled her hair, giving her a smile. "I know you're worried but let us work and he'll be out of here in no time. I promise."

"Ichigo... thank you."

"Hey, it's no big deal, alright? Just go take a seat and I'll get everything set up." The whole time I was getting things ready, I could feel eyes boring into me. Having about enough of it, I turned to yell at Rukia for staring at me again, **she knows how much I hate it** , only to blink at the sight of her reading a book. _If she's reading a book and not staring at me then_... looking over at the guy still in the clinic's bed, I froze as I saw those intense purple eyes burning with something I couldn't pinpoint. Nor did I want to.


	2. My Muse 2

"Alright. I called my dad and he should be here in about an hour or so to give you an actual diagnosis. Until then, I guess I'm taking care of you. Again."

"You've been taking care of me while I was here?"

"For the most part, yes. My dad is the one who stitched you up. I've just been changing your bandages and a few things in between school and practice." Sitting down, Ichigo pulled a small table with wheels on it next to him and grabbed some disinfectant, now back to his normal routine. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Yumichika Ayasegawa."

Unwrapped the old bandages that had dried, dark blood on them, he quickly tossed them in the trash and carefully applied the disinfectant. "Anyone we can call to come and get you?"

"Rukia knows the number. I'm sure he'll be home by now. Man am I going to get an earful..."

Nodding, the teen pulled a small jar out of his pocket. "Is there any pain?"

"No. At least not at the moment. What's that your putting on me now?"

"it's a special gel I made myself that helps to prevent scars. Scars can be painful even after everything is heal up. Both physically and psychology. At least that's been my experience." Putting some on his fingers, Ichigo put the clear gel over the almost closed up and disinfected wounds with a gentle hand.

"That's... so thoughtful. In my line of work, I can't have any unsightly blemishes on my sink."

"Wait. Isn't that the stuff you were trying to put on Chad a few weeks ago that Keigo thought was flavored lube?" Rukia asked trying not to laugh.

"Please don't bring up that moron or that embarrassing moment again... I just want to forget it."

"I can't believe you're going to put your homemade "Scar Be Gone" on Yumichika. Does it even work?"

"It's not called "Scare Be Gone" for one. That's a stupid name. An angry mark appeared on his head at the teasing and lack of confidence in him and his product. "And second, are you doubting my skills?"

"Constantly But it's hard to do when you have no skills that I can doubt."

"You know what?! I don't care if you're a girl or that your friend is here! I'll kick your ass!" 

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Rukia. Come sit with me." Yumichika called as he pats the spot next to him on the bed. "I want to talk with you about something."

"Alright." Going over, the short girl took a seat next to him. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"That boy. He handles you so well. Is he your boyfriend?" He asked while watching the teen in the hallway, talking with his father. "because if he is, I will be very jealous of you right now.

"W-What?! Why would you think something like that?! Of course, he's not my boyfriend!" Cheeks stained a dark red, Rukia looked like she was about to kill him for even thinking such a thing. "I-It's not like that... It's not like a like him or anything. He's just an idiot."

"Rukia. I never knew you were such a **tsundere***. But if he's not spoken for, I think I might just try my luck."

"Good luck. He can't tell when someone likes him or is flirting with him. A girl in our class has a major crush on him and he can't tell. It's so painfully obvious. She deserves better... it's kind of funny. Almost everyone in our class has a crush on him now that I think about it." Leaning against him, she blew some hair out of her face. "Besides, we're not even sure if he's into girls or guys. So that should make things more interesting.

"True. But even so, I can still tease and embarrass him. His reactions should be adorable and hilarious."

"That is a good point. Just don't tease him too much." seeing the two come in, the black-haired teen got quiet but kept that smile on her face, making her friend uneasy.

Coming in, Isshin had a stupid smile on his face. "Rukia! My oldest daughter! It is so good to see you again! How about hug?!" Holding his arms out, the older man ran towards her.

"Would you stop being creepy?!" Sending a hard kick to the back of the man's head, Ichigo watched as his father flew and hit a before giving a sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you that she's not your daughter?!"

"Good kick son! But how many times do _I_ have to tell _you_ that Rukia is fine with me claiming her as my daughter?"

"No, she doesn't! She just puts up with you because you feed her and gave her a key!"

"Would the both of you knock it off for five minutes? You have a patient here. Remember?"

"You're right my wonderful daughter! Now, how is the patient doing?" Sitting down, Isshin got serious as he checked over all of the injuries. "So, how did you get into this condition Mr. Ayasegawa?"

"I was walking back from a store nearby when a group of men attacked me. I don't really remember what they looked like, but they said they were called the _Espada_."

Rukia and Ichigo's eyes went wide as they looked at him. "Did you say the _Espada_?"

"Ichigo... those are the names of the guys from that one night." Clenching her fists, Rukia's blood started to boil at the memory. "They're still out there attacking Innocent people?"

"Those bastards."

"I see. Well then, you're a very lucky man. Your injuries weren't as bad as they could have been. Looking at the notes my has made, very well I might add, I'd say that you'd be free to go once you have someone pick you up. Just to make sure you get back safely."

"Thank you, Dr. Kurosaki." Carefully standing, Yumichika grabbed his shirt before making a face. "Not my one of a kind, Calvin Klein, silk button down with the hidden pocket on the inside."

Standing, Isshin looked over at the other two. "Make sure he doesn't leave until someone comes to get him." Smacking the clipboard into Ichigo's chest, he left before he could argue or hit him again.

"God dammit. Every time." Tossing the clipboard somewhere, he leaned against the wall. "So, who's this person that's going to be picking up your friend?"

"You'll see when he gets here. I texted him while you and your dad were going at each other. He should be here any minute now. He won't admit it, but he's pretty protective of his friends. Especially Yumichika."

"Ichigo!" Running in, Karin was smiling with a bounce in her step. Which was rare and odd for her. "You'll never believe who's here!"

"You're excited over someone? Last time I saw you this excited over the life of another human being was when your favorite fighter gave you the tassel from the end of his weapon."

"That's the thing! He's here! Ikkaku Madarame!"

*Tsundere - A Japanese term for a character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing a warmer side over time.


	3. My Muse 3

Standing out in front of the family's home and clinic and scolding a now pouting Yumichika, was the Kurosaki family's favorite fighter, Ikkaku Madarame. "You idiot! You can't just go out on your own like that. I don't care how strong you are. With how bad these attacks have been getting you should have brought someone with you."

"But you were out of town on a body guarding job with Zaraki, and everyone else was busy with work. What was I supposed to do? It was a very important meeting with a very important client. I had no choice but to go on my own."

"You should have called and rescheduled! Your safe is way more important then your job!"

"Says you!"

Watching the two as they bickered, the family members each had a different reaction. "I can't believe that Madarame is here at our clinic! He's so cool!" Karin said, eyes sparkling for the first time in years. "Good thing dad isn't out here. He'd embarrass us in front of him."

"Forget him! Do you know who the other guy is?! That's Yumichika Ayasegawa! He's a huge name in Japan for his modeling and fashion lines! To think that he was our patient this whole time..."

"Really? That's guy's famous? I never would have guessed." Ichigo asked, looking between the two men.

"Of course, they are." Rukia told him with a smack to the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Holding his head, the orange haired teen looked down at her. "Look, I already know that Madarame is famous. Our family watches his fighting matches and he's done security for some of the school's events. What I didn't know was that your buddy over there is a clothes designer or a model. Explains the things about the scars and the high up clothing. Still nothing to smack me over!"

Looking over at them, Yumichika smiled before making his way over and ignoring his friend's scolding and protests. "Ichigo~. If there's anything I can do to repay you, just let me know."

"There's no need. Just make sure to get some rest and to be more careful."

Putting his hands on the younger male's shoulders, he pushed himself up on his tiptoes so that they were eye level with very little space between them. Having his personal space invaded by this strange and handsome man made Ichigo very nervous and flustered, causing him to blush. Seeing this, the raven-haired man chuckled a bit. "There must be something I can do to thank you." His tone was suggestive sounding making the blush spread further.

"Are you listening to me Yumichika?!" Fed up with being ignored, Ikkaku stomped over.

"Actually, Ichigo and his friends have a band. They could use new, matching uniforms." Rukia suggested with her ever famous fake, sweet smile. "And if they're done in time they can show them off at my birthday party."

Looking up at her with big, curious eyes, Yuzu lightly tugged on her dress. "But I thought your birthday had already past."

"Well... things didn't go as planned. There was a huge snow storm that. So, my brother is throwing me a new one in a few weeks to make up for not being able to have it because of stupid mother nature."

"And she wants us to perform at it. It'll be good to get some practice in and a new crowd to play for since we keep missing gigs."

"I told you not to let Keigo be the manager. He'd lose his head if it wasn't attached to him. Remember the week he came to school in his uniform and boxers because he kept forgetting where he put his pants?"

"What choice did I have? No one else wanted to do it or had the skills for it."

"I told you that I would do it! Let me be the manager!"

A big 'X' was made in front of his chest with his arms at the thought. "No way! The day I let you boss around me and my band is the I walk up to Uryu and kiss him in front of the whole class. It ain't happenin'."

"This is entertaining and all, but we're leaving. Come on." Grabbing the slender wrist of his best friend, the bald man started to pull him over to the car. "I left the brat with that idiot Aramaki."

"What?! You should have just brought her with! Rukia make sure to call me so we can get started on the band uniforms!" Before being pushed into the car, he smiled over at Ichigo. "Make sure Rukia gives you my number!"

Slamming the door and cutting off anymore of his nonsense, Ikkaku was beyond pissed and very impatient. "Why are you acting like a schoolgirl with a crush?" Turning to say goodbye to one of his friends, he blinked at the sight of the guy there. He was relaxed and mouthing off to the short demon like it was nothing. He wasn't bad looking either. "Uh... hey! You're the guy that helped that moron out, right?!"

Glancing at the fighter, Ichigo put his hands in his pockets and went over. "Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Smiling a bit, he opened his car door. " ** _Ichigo, is it? That's a nice name. Men with the word Ichi in their names are often powerful and talented."_** Chuckling at the expression on his face, he got in and buckled up.

"And you said _I'm_ the one with a crush."

"Shut up. I'm not the one who practically flung himself at the guy."

"Well that was strange. Then again, everything in my life usually is." Putting his hands behind his head, Ichigo headed inside with the girls. "And please don't give me his number or vice versa."

"What's wrong Ichigo? Afraid of a little attention?"

"From him? Yes. Did you see the way he was staring at me?"

"I think it's super cool that Ayasegawa is going to be designing your band matching uniforms. I'm so jealous. I actually had a few design ideas myself." Yuzu said scratching her cheek in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah? Go grab your sketchbook. I wanna take a look."

"Really?! Okay!"

Watching her run upstairs, he couldn't help but smile at how excited so was. "I need a list of the songs you want us to perform so we can practice them. You're still coming to rehearsal next week, right?"

"Yeah. I'll bring the list then. You know, you should think about getting a female vocalist for some songs."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

(Hey guys! Let me know who the want Ichigo to meet in the next chapter!)


	4. My Muse 4

(Let me know who you would to see in chapter 5. Vote either with the poll on my profile or by the link: forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfB6PynXv8lRl9tBRzjJfdD8LF_hsR1yXmCiPxX-765oBKhGg/viewform )

 _"It started with a whisper! And that was when I kissed her!"_ The lyrics swam through Ichigo's mind as he blocked everyone out with his headphones placed over his ears, volume turned all the way up. Everything in his life had changed in the weirdest and best way since Rukia had kicked and screamed her way into his life. He wanted to do something really special for her. Especially with how upset she looked the other day.

 _"My party is ruined... my brother took matters into his own hands and turned it into some fancy ball!"_

Sighing, he put the headphones around his neck and looked around the classroom. Rukia was sitting by herself in the back of the room, wanting to be alone for a while. Getting an idea, his lips curved into a small smile before he went over to his friend Orihime, and his frenemy Uryu. "Hey Orihime, Uryu, I need to ask you something."

Smiling at him, the orange-haired girl got a small blush on her face. "I-Ichigo-kun. What do you need?"

"Do not address me as if we are friends, Kurosaki-san."

"I don't have time for this. I need your guys' help... please." This made the two look at him with shocked looks. "Don't give me that look! Rukia isn't going to be happy at her party. Her older brother changed it to something he likes. I want to pull off a surprise for her and I need all the help I can get."

"Of course, I'll help! Rukia-chan is a dear friend of mine. I'd hate to see her unhappy."

"I get why you're asking Orihime-pyon, since the two are friends, but why ask me?"

"Well..." Rubbing the back of his head, a blush settled on his cheeks. "Cause you're good at stuff like that and the smartest person I know..."

It was Uryu's turn to blush. Turning his face away, he pushed up his glasses, clearing his throat. "W-well if you put it like that... I guess I have no choice but to help you."

"Okay... Thanks you two. I'll get the others in on it too and make sure to give you all the details. Or give Orihime the details and she can give them to you since I don't have your number." As he went off, a pair of eyes watched him, curiosity deep within them.

"Do you have a crush on Ichigo-kun, Uryu-kun?"

He jumped, startled by the sudden question and turned to face her with blush that went all the way to the tips of his ears. "W-w-what kind of question is that?! I do not have a crush on that idiot! What would make you ask something as ridiculous as that?!"

"W-well... it just seemed that you had an interest in him." Scratching her cheek nervously, Orihime continued, giggling at how embarrassed her friend looked. "You're always staring at him, act differently around him, and seem to want to seem cool to him. More than you do with everyone else."

Later at lunch, Ichigo sat down with everyone he gathered to help him out. There was Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Mizuho, Uryu, Orihime, and Tatsuki. "So you're all up to date on what's going on with Rukia, right?" Seeing everyone nodding, he went on. "I think we should throw her a different party around that one. But we would need a man on the inside to help us out. So when we go over for rehearsal at her place, I'll see if anyone wants to help us."

"Make sure you don't blow it by letting the wrong person know about this plan, Kurosaki-san."

"Yeah yeah I know. If you're so worried about it, why don't you do it?"

"That's a great idea." Pushing up his glasses, light covered his eyes. "I can pose as your manager."

"I was being sarcastic!"

During practice, Ichigo's mind was all over the place and he kept messing up. Taking a break, he kicked the juice machine in frustration. "Dammit! Why does everything have to go down hill now?!" Groaning, he ran his fingers through his hair. "I need to focus if this is all going to go perfect." Giving one last kick, he was surprised that the machine was still standing and grabbed his drink from it.

"You know, kicking it like that is only going to break it."

"Hm?" Turning to see who was speaking to him, Ichigo rose an eyebrow at the new face. "Yeah? Tell that to the juice machine. It's still up and running after like, thirty good kicks."

"That's either one tough machine or you have really weak kicks."

Getting irritated easily with this guy, he gripped his can of juice tightly. "What the hell?! Are you calling me weak?!"

Chuckling at how easily it was to get him spun up and how cute it made the guy look, he got his own drink from the machine. "Relax I'm just kidding. I don't usually go picking fights with random guys I meet on the street."

"Well I guess you do have some brains in there." Taking a drink of his juice, he watched the guy. He looked a bit familiar but he couldn't place from where. He had long red hair that was tied up making his hair look like a pineapple. His clothes looked expensive and designer for just being street clothes like Yumichika.

"You got a staring problem?" He asked, bringing Ichigo's attention to him, before he started to smirk. "Or is it that you can't take your eyes off me because I'm so good looking?"

 _'Man this guy is full of himself. He needs to be knocked down a peg or two.'_ Ichigo thought, finishing his can of juice. "As if pineapple. I don't usually go around finding fruit attractive." A smirk of his own came to his lips. _'The look on his face is priceless. This is worth anything he'll throw back at me.'_ Before the red-head had a chance to give a come back, Ichigo turned his full attention to him. "So, what are you doing out here anyways? Not many people come to this juice machine."

Confused by the change of topic, the guy put his own can in a bag he had with him. "I pass by here to and from work."

"So you live nearby? I thought that block was pretty much abandoned."

"It is. But I don't leave there. I come through the area as a shortcut." Leaning against the side of the building, he tightened the ribbon that was holding up his hair. "That explains me, but what are you doing here?"

"Me and my band members practice in this building. We figured since nobody lives around here, no one will call the cops when we play."

The guy's face lite up as he heard that. "You have a band?! That's so cool!"

A small smile found its way onto Ichigo's face. "Ya think so? How about coming and watching us practice?"

"Really? Alight!" Following him inside, he looked around. "This place is bigger than I thought. Oh! I almost forgot. My name is Renji."

"I'm Ichigo."

Stopping in his tracks, Renji stared at the figure walking ahead of him. _'Ichigo? You mean the guy that Rukia always talks about? This can't be him...'_

Stopping, Ichigo looked back at him. "What's wrong? Are ya comin'?"

"Yeah... sorry."


End file.
